A Night Before Love
by Micathloren
Summary: A short fluff fiction with deep meanings.... SoraLeon pair.


Well, I'm back! I hope you'll review! Anyway, I think I decided to delete "Kaleido Star: True Family of the True Star" because I have observed and noticed that most users will not review because it's about something else or maybe the main character of the fiction is an OC. Well…there are two fictions as replacement. I will be sending my Christmas fictions this Christmas… I have the corresponding Kaleido Star fic (Mica and I made it!!), we also have a special Martin Mystery, Card Captor Sakura and Naruto fictions… I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Title: **A Night Before Love

**Author:** Micathloren

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

**Dedications:** kissmyanimex2007, Miss Layla, Sarah8, lady raiah, Royal blueKitsune, Cerise Lupin, and to all of you!

**A NIGHT BEFORE LOVE**

It is a very beautiful and silent cold evening in Cape Mary. The stars are glittering in the dark sky and the moon shines brightly. Sora Naegino, the 21-year-old Kaleido Star, watches at the heavenly bodies above the sky. It's been a day. She heard that Leon and May broke up this morning because of someone. _'But who is this someone?'_ She thought and that's one thing we have to know.

She stayed on the opened window several hours after their presentation "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in Kaleido Stage. It's been a tiring day for her. She had a show, 3 long media interviews, 2 5-hour practices and 3 hours waiting for Sarah, Mia and Marion from Kaleido Stage.

'_Oh my God, I'm so sleepy!'_ Sora thought as she rubs her eyes. She decided to close the window and be ready for bedtime. But suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Oh Alleluia, praise the Lord! You finally arrived, Ms. Sarah," Sora said but as soon as she opens the door, it's not Ms. Sarah but someone else.

"Leon… what are you doing here in this hour?" Sora asked questionably.

"Well, I was just asking if your arm is already okay," Leon responded in a concerned manner.

"My arm? Oh this? I'm fine. It's already healing," Sora said.

About her arm was an accident. She fell in the trapeze from her practice with Leon and accidentally have an arm strain. She was immediately sent to the clinic for check-up.

"Oh, I see," Leon said.

Without hesitation, Sora continued, "Uhm, come in,"

"N-no, thanks. I won't be staying longer," Leon said rapidly.

"Oh, is that so? Well, okay. Good night," Sora said, kinda bit hurt of what he has said.

"Good night," Leon said sweetly. Then, Sora stares at Leon as he leaves. She smiled and blushed and closed the door. But as soon as she closed the door, she hits her forehead, saying, "My God, I'm so stupid!!! I should've told him directly!"

On the other side, Leon thought, _'Goodness' sake, I should've come in!'_

Well, both persons blame themselves for being so foolish.

**Hours Passed**

"Okay, Sora, you have to relax," Sora said to herself as she reaches Leon's room. She just wanted to know if Leon's okay or what. She keeps on inhaling and exhaling. Her nervousness makes her shiver. Then, she knocks Leon's door. But she receives a 'no answer'.

"Maybe he's asleep," Sora said to herself, "Oh well, gotta tell to him tomorrow morning!"

A shiver of excitement and surprise was felt when someone grabbed her wrist. She was afraid that it might be a ghost. She was afraid to look back. But as soon as she does so, she was surprised to see a very naked, seductive, sexy…

"L-Leon…" Sora stared at him. Without indecision, he suddenly pulls her and lets her in with force. His room is dark and scary. She ended up on the wall with him over her. She couldn't see anything but because of the moon's light reflecting on his room, she can see him. His violet eyes sparkled like those of the stars. His beauty was breathtaking. Why is she keeping on breathing?

'_My God, he is not wearing anything but pants!'_ Sora's blush was to the max! It's like that she has fever already. Her back rests on the wall as Leon holds her wrists tightly.

"Sora," Leon whispered.

"What……" Sora asked slowly.

"Do you want to know the reason why May and I broke up?" Leon asked as he neared his face to hers.

"Well…" Sora blushed as she tried to ignore his stare in her eyes, "Of course! They say that you love someone and I wanted to know if its…" There was a complete silence before she could continue, "I wanted to know if it's…"

"…you?" Leon continued.

"How did you know what I'm supposed to say?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Sora," As soon as Leon says Sora's name, he suddenly raises his hands from her wrists up to her arms and shoulders.

"You just don't know that the person I love was** you** all the time," Leon said.

"What?" Sora was shocked.

"I love you, Sora," Leon said and he suddenly kissed her tenderly with eyes closed. Sora is still surprised but I bet she's going to enjoy the night.

**The End**

Okay, that's all. I know it's s short fluff fic. But I hope it was okay somehow…I really did its manuscript in school and my best friend (Audrey, who is now a registered user of 'cheers') saw it and she gave a comment (in our Cebuano language but there's a translation!): **"Nice kaayo siya… Add pa more oist! Ikaw ha…dalagita na kaayo ka ha!"** (It's very nice… please add more…you are such a young lady already!!!)…get what she meant? So, please review!!!


End file.
